musikpediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Time (Dirty Bit)
thumb|300px|The Time (Dirty Bit) Cover The Time ist eine Single-Auskopplung des Albums The Beginning der Hip-Hop-Gruppe The Black Eyed Peas. Neben den Bandmitgliedern Will.i.am und Apl.de.ap hat Damien LeRoy den Song mitgeschrieben. Zusammensetzung Der Refrain des Liedes The Time (Dirty Bit) ist ein abgewandeltes Sample des Titels (I’ve Had) The Time of My Life von Bill Medley und Jennifer Warnes. Die Gruppenmitglieder will.i.am, Fergie und Apl.de.ap singen und rappen zu einem Tanz- und Electro-House-Beat. Musikvideo Das Musikvideo der Single wurde am 23. November 2010 mit Rich Lee veröffentlicht, der ebenfalls an dem Video der Singles Rock That Body und Imma Be beteiligt war. Charts The Time (The Dirty Bit) debütierte in den Canadian Hot 100 auf dem 87. Platz schon am 5. November1. Der Song debütierte in den Billboard Pop-Songs-Charts auf Platz 40. Die nächste Woche gleich als Platz 19 in den Charts. "The Time (The Dirty Bit)" platzierte den 2. Platz in den UK-Dance-Charts sowie auch in Neuseeland. Gleich in der 1. Woche erreichte das Lied die Top Ten der Australischen Charts und es war zwei Wochen auf Platz 12. Auch in Irland und den Niederlanden erreichte der Song die Top Ten. In Deutschland erreichte er nach 3 Wochen auf Platz 2 im Januar 2011 die Chartspitze, an der er insgesamt 4 Wochen stand. Chartplatzierungen Musikvideo thumb|300px|left|Black Eyed Peas - The Time (Dirty Bit) Lyrics *(This is international) *(Big mega radio smasher) *(will.i.am) *I've had the time of my life *And I never felt this way before *And I swear this is true *And I owe it all to you *(Fergie) *Oh,I've had the time of my life *And I never felt this way before *And I swear this is true *And I owe it all to you *You-you-you-you-you *You-you-you-you-you *You-you-you-you-you-you-y-y-y-y-you *Dirty bit *Dirty bit *(will.i.am) *I-I came up in here to rock *Light a fire, make it hot *I don't wanna take no pictures *I just wanna take some shots *So come on, let's go *Let's lose control *Let's do it all night *'Til we can't do it no mo' *People rockin' to the sound *Turn it up and watch it pound *We gon' rock it to the top *Until the roof come burnin' down *Yeah, it's hot in herrre *The temperaturrre *Has got these ladies *Gettin' freakierrr *(Fergie) *I got freaky, freaky, baby *I was chillin' with my ladies *I didn't come to get bougie *I came here to get crazy *I was born to get wiiild *That's my styyyle *If you didn't know that *Well, baby, now you know now *'Cause I'm! *Havin'! *A good! Time! *With you! *I'm tellin' you *I've had the time of my life *And I've never felt this way before *And I swear this is true *And I owe it all to you *I've had the time of my life *And I've never felt this way before *And I swear this is true *And I owe it all to you *You-you-you-you-you *You-you-you-you-you *You-you-you-you-you-you-y-y-y-y-you *Dirty bit *Dirty bit *(Taboo) *All-all these girls, they like my swagger *They callin' me Mick Jagger *I be rollin' like a Stone *Jet-setter, jet-lagger *We ain't messin' with no maggots *Messin' with the baddest *Chicks in the club *Honey, what's up? *Mirror, mirror on the wall *Who's the baddest of them all? *Yeah, it's gotta be the apl *I'm the mack daddy, y'all *Haters better step back *Ladies (don't load your act) *I'm the party application *Rockin' just like that *(This is international) *(Big mega radio smasher) *'Cause I'm! *Havin'! *A good! Time! *With you! *I'm tellin' you *I-I-I-I've had *The time of my li-i-ife *And I've never felt this way before-fore *And I swear-wear *This is tru-u-ue *And I owe it all to you-ou *Oh, I-I-I-I've had *The time of my li-i-i-ow *And I've never felt this way before-fore *And I swear-wear *This is tru-u-ue *And I owe it all to you-ou *I-I-I-I've had *The time of my li-i-ife *And I've never felt this way before-fore *And I swear-wear *This is tru-u-ue *And I owe it all to you-ou *Oh, I-I-I-I've had *The time of my li-i-i-ow *And I've never felt this way before-fore *And I swear-wear *This is tru-u-ue *And I owe it all to you-ou *Dirty bït! Kategorie:Quellen Kategorie:Songs